


Come Home

by BeyondtheKilljoy



Series: MOMMY DEAREST VERSE [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Stand Alone, but you can if you want, like literally you do not have to read the monster fic to understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondtheKilljoy/pseuds/BeyondtheKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things keep Stiles from coming home from Mercer, in his first year, and while Derek is completely understanding. Well. </p><p>It doesn't stop Stiles from feeling homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. Here is the first, of many, stand alones. I will say, and swear by, that this is a gift for all the lovelies who liked the original fic (which I marked as the first of the series, if anyone just reading this wants to read it).
> 
> However, it is more or less me blowing off anxiety. I move out of my house tomorrow, and had to get some steam out somehow. Hope you guys like the result!

Stiles could compromise with Derek about the way to keep in touch. So, Saturdays they would Skype, and during the week they’d call. Stiles hated to admit it, but it was more convenient.

They would talk about everything, at all times. Stiles liked Mercer well enough, but being in Georgia made him lonely half the time. He loved his roommate, and the group of freshman he hung out with, but he didn’t think of how far he’d be until he was there.

Derek promised he didn’t mind, and he promised that since Stiles got the full-ride he was looking for, that he wouldn’t mind waiting for breaks to see him. And Stiles did his best to call him between classes - when both had down time - and when he had lunch, and while studying and before going to bed.

He always kept a cheery tone, even if hearing Derek right in his ear made his heart ache. He was excited for Fall Break, but when four teachers assigned heavy essays over it, Stiles had to tell Derek that he wouldn’t be coming home.

“That’s okay.” Derek promised. “All I’m doing is helping Laura with her wedding plans.”

“Ugh,” Stiles said sympathetically. He still felt happy that their rift had almost completely healed. There were times when Laura would slip and say something rude, on accident, and Derek would prickle up, but it was overall better for them. “I’ll try to come home during Thanksgiving Break.”

“Okay, babe. Listen, Cora is coming up for lunch, so I’ll talk to you around five, okay?”

“Alright. Love you,” Stiles replied, already scanning one of his books.  
\--  
Stiles felt like crying. He hadn’t been home in months. And now, a late mid-term, given by an incompetent teacher, was going to prevent him from going home. Why would he give one on the Saturday of Thanksgiving?

He didn’t even want to tell Derek, waited until the Sunday of, feeling terrible. “Derek?” Stiles asked in a tinny voice.

“What’s the matter?” Derek had been ranting about how he hated community college teachers, but zoned in the second Stiles showed any distress.

“I can’t come home.” He felt sick on the back of his throat. His roommate was out a stupid party, and he was lying on his dorm bed, trying to hold back tears. “I’m sorry.”

His voice broke on the last syllable. “Oh,” Derek sounded toneless. It made Stiles wince. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Why not?”

“A teacher is giving a late mid-term.” Stiles muttered. It didn’t help that the class was hybrid. “Because he’s a jackass that has no one to love him.”

“It’ll be okay.” Derek said. “Have you told your dad yet?”

“No,” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to let him down.”

“Hey,” Derek said softly. “You can’t help it that you have a midterm. Just do your best and come home soon.”  
\--  
Stiles could barely contain himself. After four months of nothing but phone calls and video chats, he was going home. He was on the plane. He was going to get to go home, and it was a week before Christmas break even started.

He was sat next to a businessman, in his late thirties. Stiles was so excited that he was bouncing. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

“I’m Dave.” He flashed a smile, but otherwise stayed uninterested. Stiles knew that he didn’t care, but Stiles couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m going home for the first time in months. I’m so excited. I can’t wait to see my family and my boyfriend.” Stiles felt the words spill out of him, and he wished that he could just stuff them back into his mouth - this was Georgia, he was practically breathing homophobia.

However, Dave sat his iPad down and looked at Stiles. “Is this your first time away from home?”

“For this long, yeah. I live in California, but I got a full-ride to Mercer, so I’ve been here.” Stiles shrugged, shutting off his phone for take-off.

“Mercer?” Dave seemed impressed. “What do you want to go there for?”

“I’m hoping to become a cardiologist.” Stiles responded enthusiastically.

“Really?” He smiled. “We can always use more heart doctors.”

Stiles laughed, settling back in his seat. The ride wasn’t going to be so bad. Plus, with Stiles’ pushing himself to finish all his exams early, most of it would be spent in him sleeping.

Or all of it, based off how he was gently getting shaken awake. “Kid, we’re about to land.”

“Huh?” Stiles jerked awake, drool all the way down to his neck. “What’s happening?”

“The plane is landing soon. You were so excited when you got on, I didn’t think you’d want to stay stuck on it.” Dave smiled, already strapped in.

“Thanks.” Stiles was so happy, feeling his insides bubble up and warm his chest. Derek was going to be surprised as fuck. The plane landed, as most planes do, and Stiles tripped getting himself out of it.

It was a little disappointing to have no one there to greet him, but he wanted his early trip home to be a gift. It had almost been five months since Derek had seen him, really seen him, or Stiles him. Thinking about it made Stiles’ hands itch. His chest ached to see his boyfriend.

His Jeep had been here the entire time, well, in Beacon Hills. He wasn’t going to pay a ridiculous amount to take it with him, when four thousand more miles would probably kill it. He could take a cab to the community college. It wasn’t even half a mile away from home.

“Tell me why again, mister salutatorian, you are staying here for community college?” Stiles had joked, in the warm sun one day with Derek. It was the summer, and they lay just out of the sun’s reach on the porch, in a hammock Stiles was proud to say he had helped to build. Well, hang. The girls did most of the stitches.

Derek sighed against his temple, a little further up to try and sleep. “You know why, babe.” He said softly. He was tired, though Stiles was unsure what from. “I want to stay close to home.”

“It’s not like I didn’t.” Stiles said, even if Derek’s tone did nothing to insinuate that he meant anything harshly. Stiles squirmed until he could look him in the face, to get his point across. Derek sat up patiently to accommodate him, leaning on his arm. “But you know that if I want to be accepted into the graduate school for medicine, it’d be easier if I was a student for undergraduate.”

Derek nodded, serious. “I understand, Stiles. I don’t fault you for it, it’s what’s good for you. But my family is good for me, and I want to stay nearby.” He brushed his hand down Stiles’ cheek, resting it against the underside of the jaw. “The daylight is wasting, and we have a good hammock here. No kids yelling at us for attention. Let’s just sleep.” Stiles couldn’t help but agree.

Stiles wouldn’t have said he made the wrong decision, even now, as he paid the cab driver the money to the college. His decision to go to Mercer had been the right one for him.

The drive was notoriously quiet, which made Stiles uneasy. He had no problems talking to random strangers, even ones that were dedicated to monosyllables like this one. But at the moment, a thousands things rushed to his throat and got stuck on the delivery. Oh, he had much to say, but no way to say all of it.

He wanted to say he was probably going to cry when he saw Derek, saw his dad, hell even saw Laura and her weird-ass fiancee. He wanted to say he couldn’t wait to see Melissa, and tell Scott about his roommate, Owen, that made fried pickles. To talk about how his bed was going to feel great, even if a little foriegn, and he was hoping for some welcome-home sex in Derek’s very top-secret loft.

It wouldn’t be top-secret if he told a random cab driver though, would he.

Stiles got to the college too soon, and not soon enough. He had no idea what he was going to do, how he was going to react, but at the same time his very marrow wanted to see Derek.

It wasn’t like he was putting Derek over his dad, though. His dad was on a shift, a patrol one, which means Stiles would have to search around a bit to find him. And he didn’t have the patience for that now.

He had memorized Derek’s schedule to the very last letter.

It was three o’clock, which meant Derek should be going to his History class, which a kind, red-headed - obviously dyed - boy pointed Stiles in the direction for. It was going to take for-freaking-ever.

The fourth hall was deserted, just like Stiles thought it would be. He was sweating, the California winter still being dryer and just as warm as Georgia. Fuck, he didn’t expect it, and it was his first winter away from home. He was going to smell like shit, and look like shit for his and Derek’s meeting, which basically was the worst-

Three doors opened and the hallway flooded. A small part of Stiles’ mind reminded him that Scott also went here. Stiles was lost in the translation of students, commuting to the lunch room, or to a study group or another class. He wasn’t looking for any of them, no he had his mind set on a prize.

He might not even see Derek in here.

As soon as the traitorous thought flashed through his mind, it disappeared. Because there was his beautiful - fucking, fucking otherworldly - boyfriend, slipping out of a class. “Derek!” His mouth opened without will, the surprise ruined by his own excitement. He ached to touch him, for Derek just to be near him.

His head swiveled towards Stiles, scanning the crowd. Stiles felt his legs lock. Was he crying? Fuck.

He could tell the second Derek pinpointed him, from the way his eyes blinked and his mouth opened. It was expressionless for a moment, and then in a breath, it was like a sudden urge possessed him. Derek was moving forward.

Derek was feet away from him, and Stiles couldn’t breath.

Finally, with the crowd thinning, and Derek almost to the end of the hallway, Stiles felt like he could move again. He took the first stumbling, shaky steps towards that perfect moment, when he got to bury himself in the warmth that his boyfriend was.

“Stiles?” Derek breathed. He grabbed him, rough hands like the beginning of their relationship curling Stiles toward him.

“I’m here, you’re here, ohmygod,” Stiles fisted his shirt, feeling the way Derek’s muscles shifted beneath.

“You’re here.” Stiles felt a hand on his face, pulling it up, and there was Derek, right there, with his perfect eyes, and blissful smile. Stiles’ heart squeezed just shy of painful. He nodded, bobbing his head frantically. He felt like laughing, so dizzy on the fact that he was home.

“Yeah, yeah. Yeah.” Stiles babbled, no other words coming to his brain. They weren’t necessary, how Derek pressed his lips to his like he wanted to feel Stiles’ heartbeat through the creases of his skin. Like he wanted to make up for the months of no contact, in that one fierce, pulsing, kiss.

Later, he’d go see his dad, he’d say hey to Scott, and stop by to talk to Melissa. Right now, right then, this was for Derek.

Yeah, Stiles was home. Yeah, yeah. Yeah.


End file.
